This invention relates to a leg stretching device. In its more specific aspect, this invention relates to an exercise device for the controlled, intermittent muscle stretching of the legs, in particular the adductor muscles of the thighs.
Numerous exercising devices, apparatuses, or machines are known in the art for stretching the muscles of the body, including the limbs of the body. For this type of machine, the general concept of a leg stretching machine is in wide use. These machines for stretching the leg muscles are designed for improving the flexibility of the user in performing the side splits or spread eagle. Most martial arts require extreme flexibility for superior kicking agility. However, flexible and limber limbs are important in many other sports such as gymnastics, ice skating, and track and field events, and further contribute to the overall good health of the user.
In general, these machines or devices comprise a seating arrangement and leg supporting members extending from the seat. When the legs of the user are resting in position on the support members, the legs are forced apart into a spread eagle position by a suitable actuating means. Thus, the object of these machines is to improve the flexibility in performing the side splits of the user. However, most of these devices apply pressure mainly on the ankles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,681 discloses a somewhat complex stretching machine for several muscle groups, including the legs as best shown in FIG. 2 of this patent, but the pressure is applied at the ankles. Pressure applied to the ankles is a common feature, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,641 which also requires pushing the handle away from the operator; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,239 which does not use a quick release; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,373, which also requires a manual pull; and U.S. Pat. 5,584,756. In U.S. Pat. 4,456,247, the handle is moved toward the operator to actuate the cables to move the leg supports, but again the pressure is mainly at the ankles. A pushing effect is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,049, which also uses a worm gear and has no quick release. A vertical lifting is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,230 and 5,507,711. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,453, the jack is disposed under the seat, and the device applies pressure to the leg supporting member on the opposite side of the pivot point.
The exercising machines disclosed and known in the prior art require a pulling action in contrast to a pushing action, or apply pressure at the ankles, or appear to be unduly complicated and expensive. Thus, this invention has as its purpose to provide a leg stretching device that is relatively simple in structure and in operation, and is safe for the user.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a leg stretching device that applies pressure mainly at the thighs of the user, thereby improving or increasing the flexibility of the user in his/her ability in performing the side splits.
In its broad aspect, the invention comprises an exercise device for stretching the legs of a user with pressure being applied mainly at the thighs. The device or apparatus includes a seat member, preferably a back rest which is adjustable for the comfort of the user, and a horizontally disposed rail mounted at one end to the seat member and extends forwardly therefrom and terminates with a free end. Near the free end of the rail, that is near the end opposed to the end on which the seat is mounted, a reciprocating sleeve engages the rail for horizontal movement thereon. A leg supporting member is mounted pivotally at one end to the seat member on opposing sides of the rail, and each such leg supporting member has a free end. Each leg supporting member includes means for adjusting the length to accommodate users of different height or size. A linking arm is pivotally connected on opposite sides of the reciprocating sleeve near the free end of the rail, and each such arm is connected at the opposite end to the leg supporting member. A leg deck is mounted at about the free end on each leg supporting member, and each leg deck includes a horizontal platform and a riser to retain the leg of the user in a horizontal position. An engagement member is mounted on each leg supporting member mediate the seat and the leg deck, and the engaging member is adaptable to engage the inside of the thigh of the user. Actuating means is affixed to the reciprocating sleeve to pivotally actuate the liking arms upon horizontal movement of the sleeve so as to impart an arcuate opening and closing movement to the leg supporting members, whereby pressure is applied on the inside of the user""s thigh upon a leg stretching movement.
In a preferred embodiment of my invention, the actuation means comprises a hydraulic cylinder, which is actuated by the user. Thus, pressurized hydraulic fluid supplied to either side of the piston effects reciprocal movement of the piston and thereby moves the sleeve horizontally. This movement in turns actuates the lining arms.